I Don't Know
by Iridescent Hope
Summary: '...grinning, X bit down on Zero’s lip hard, his sweet blood filling his mouth. Blood that dripped down and stained the front of X’s shirt...'


AN: This isn't mine. Why, you may wonder, am I putting it up then? Well, one of my friends wrote this. And she A: doesn't want to get an account and B: is afraid of nasty reviews. This is her first piece of work, so please be gentle with it…

And now for a story by Tri…

~~~~~~~~

He gently touched the trembling lips, staring deep into his eyes. Emotions briefly flickered over his face: Anger, hate, sadness, lust. Drawing his hand back, he cocked his head slightly. Why...? 

Again, X gingerly touched Zero's lips. Zero stared at him fearfully, his eyes burning from the warm tears that were begging to be freed. 

X had the frightened, helpless reploid against the wall. In his right hand he held his prisoner's weapon, a beam sabre, while he held Zero against the wall with his left. He grinned, a cruel, lustful grin that penetrated deep into his mind. No...

How did this happen? What's going on? Not even a minute ago, X had been acting normal, joking around with him. Then... 

__

"X... hey, X? Wha-?"

"Shut up!"

Pain flared momentarily through him. "X..."

"I told you, shut up!"

Now... now X had him pinned against the wall. During the brief struggle, his sabre had been taken. And was now being held by X.

"X… what's wrong with you?" Zero asked his assailant weakly. "Why are you doing this?"

A cruel, evil laugh was the only response that he got. X activated the beam sabre in his hand and held it up to Zero's chest, ready to strike. He hesitated for a moment, staring down at the blade, then deactivated the sabre and let his arm drop to his side. 

"X..." Relief flowed through Zero. X wasn't going to hurt him. This was all some joke. He would explain...

Suddenly X swung the sabre, activated once again, and created a large gash in Zero's left arm. He swung the weapon again, this time cutting his right arm. 

Zero screamed, the pain reaching down to the tips of his fingers then to his shoulders and chest. Finally letting the tears he had been holding back roll down his face, Zero closed his eyes, trying to choke down the yelp. Opening them, he looked into X's face and saw only cruel pleasure. 

X's grin widened at the sight of Zero's agony. He laughed again, the same joyful, cruel laugh as before. The beam sabre came down on Zero's shoulder and easily sliced through the synthetic flesh. 

"X... Why are you doing this?" Groaning slightly, Zero brought a hand up to his shoulder, grasping the wound in a weak attempt to stop the blood. 

X's eyes softened for a moment and he closed them. Why...? Acting upon an impulse, he leaned towards Zero's face and let his lips brush along his own. 

Zero's eyes widened as X thrust his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Turning his head to the side, he tried to pull away. Grinning, X bit down on Zero's lip hard, his sweet blood filling his mouth. Blood that dripped down and stained the front of X's shirt. 

X took a step back and smiled almost pleasantly. For a moment, Zero thought it was over. That it was a mistake, somehow. He held the sabre out, as if offering it to him. Staring at it dumbly, Zero reached for the hilt. Before he could grab it, however, X activated it and shoved it into Zero's stomach. 

Zero heard a scream, but it was distant to his ears. Almost as if there was someone in another room, screaming. Suddenly tired, he allowed his eyes to close, a peaceful feeling washing over him. 

Reality came back to him swiftly and he realized that the scream was his own. He was surprised, however, by the extreme lack of pain at first. A dull ache spread through his body, numbing his senses. I always thought that it would hurt to die... 

Laughter filled the air again as X slowly dragged the sabre upwards, toward Zero's chest. Blood bubbled up in Zero's throat and into his mouth, seeping down his chin. The blood stained his lips and chin as it flowed out of his mouth. He couldn't breathe; he was choking. Choking on his own blood. Panicking, he began to cough, desperate to remove the liquid from his mouth. With a final attempt, he spit the blood onto X's face. 

X licked the blood off of his lips. He grinned again and brought the sabre all the way up his chest and through his shoulder. 

Zero fell to his knees, gasping. Blood flowed from his wound, down the front of his chest, and dripping on the ground. "Why...?" Closing his eyes and inhaling, he slumped forward, lying in a growing pool of his own of blood. 

X dropped the sabre next to him, his face showing only pleasure. He stared down at the corpse of his fallen friend. "Why? Because... because..." Slowly, the happy expression on his face turned to one of horror. "Because..." Why?! No... No... Another scream pierced the air, this time coming from X. Taking a step back, he stumbled. "Because... because..." A tear slid down his face, stained red from Zero's blood. Turning around, he ran, footsteps echoing in the hallway. 

Why...? I don't know... 


End file.
